Love
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: aku menyerah, bukan karena takut tapi aku tau bahwa aku tak akan menang sejak awal/ Siwon x Kibum x Kyuhyun x Leethuk/ BL/ RnR/ No Siders!


**~LOVE~**

Author : Bryan Andrew Cho

Chapter : One Shoot

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God!

Rated : T

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Leethuk, Kyuhyun.

Warning : BL, Abal, Typo's dan segala kekurangan lainnya.!

Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

.

.

Don' Like? Don"t Read?

Gitu aja kok repot?

.

.

.

-aku tak menyerah tapi karena tau aku tak akan menang sejak awal-

Chinesse coffee shop..

Nama sebuah kedai kopi yang sedikit tidak nyambung sebenarnya, karana sejujurnya tak ada sedikitpun sesuatu yang berbau chinesse seperti nama kedai ini di dalamnya, hanya sebuah kedai kopi biasa yang tak terlalu ramai karena letaknya yang hampir di pinggir kota, tapi rasa kopi disini sangat enak apalagi disini juga menjual berbagai jenis cake dan roti yang sangat enak. Sedikit heran mengetahui kedai seenak ini tak banyak pengunjung? Apa karna kurang publisitas atau malah terkesan sang pemilik kedai tak ingin terkenal dan mendapat banyak uang? Entahlah—aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Apa aku harus berterima kasih pada Donghae yang sudah membuatku mengelilingi pinggiran kota dan terdampar di tempat ini?

bahkan ucapanku yang awalnya menganggap ini sebuah kesialan harus aku tarik lagi, karena disini aku menemukannya.

Menemukan seseorang yang berhasil membuat aku terus kembali ke tempat ini meski dengan susah payah.

Bukan karena hanya soal jaraknya yang dibilang jauh dari tempat asalku tapi juga sulit menyesuaikan jadwal keseharianku dengan kunjungan kesini yang memerlukan waktu cukup lama.

Atau aku harus memasukan kegiatan berkunjung ini ke jurnal wajib?

Disini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan apa yang disebut ketertarikan pada orang lain, silahkan jika kalian ingin menyebutnya cinta karna sejujurnya aku juga belum bisa memastikan perasaan apa ini.

Aku memilih duduk di dekat etalase di dekat kasir, tepat dimana berbagai kue dan roti yang sungguh menggoda terjejer rapi tak bisa dibilang tempat yang strategis mengingat biasanya aku lebih suka memilih duduk di dekat jendela supaya bisa melihat pemandangan di jalanan tapi kali ini berbeda.

Karena dari tempat ini aku bisa melihat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, memperhatikan setiap sudut dari dirinya yang hampir membuatku gila dan mendengar suaranya mengalun indah sampai ke alam mimpi.

.

Ting~

Suara lonceng di pintu took berbunyi pelan pertanda ada tamu yang datang.

"selamat datang." sapa sang waiters ramah sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya yang bisa meluluhkan hati banyak yeoja.

Itu dia yang datang—seorang namja sama sepertiku, mungkin dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku, surai sekelam malam itu seolah menjadi ciri khas darinya sangat menawan membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat putih pucat sebenarnya, andai saja aku tak melihat bibir semerah darah itu mungkin aku akan mengira kulit pucatnya karena dia sedang sakit?

Tatapan matanya tajam, hanya saja sering terlihat kosong. Terlihat dingin seolah dia tak membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam dunianya.

"dua strawberry cake dan dua chocolate bread dibungkus, satu milkshake coklat dan brownies dimakan disini."

Leethuk—sang waiters yang merangkap kasir itu tersenyum lagi mendegar pesanan pelanggan setianya.

"kau selalu memesan makanan yang sama, apa tidak ingin mencoba yang lain? Aku jamin yang lain rasanya tak kalah enak?" tawar Leethuk ramah dan sepertinya aku juga akan tau jawabannya kali ini.

"terima kasih. aku tunggu pesananku di meja sebelah sana." Jawabnya setelah member uang pas untuk makanan yang dipesannya.

Sekali lagi seperti orang bodoh aku memandanginya dari sini, tanpa sekalipun berani untuk mendekatinya.

Hanya saling pandan, bukan—hanya aku yang memandangnya dan dia hanya akan terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri menghabiskan makanan yang dipesannya seperti biasa tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"tak bosan teman?" sapa Leethuk sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingku mengingat belum ada pelanggan lain yang datang, ikut mengamati sosok yang terus memenuhi ruang di kepala dan hatiku.

"apa aku terlihat bodoh hyung?" tanyaku sambil tertawa,

"anni. Kau terlihat menyedihkan." jawab Teuki sambil sedikit menghela nafas sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum hambar, Leethuk hyung menjadi teman setiaku menstalker sang pangeran es itu.

Awalnya dia tak terlalu curiga tapi setelah aku terus berkunjung ke kedainya hampir setiap hari mencari sosok yang sempat tak aku temui itu dia akhirnya mengerti.

"_**dia hanya datang setiap hari sabtu."**_

Aku bahkan tertawa mengingat ucapan pertama Leethuk hyung yang membuat kami akrab sampai saat ini.

Benar juga aku sudah hampir satu tahun mengenal Leethuk hyung yang juga artinya sudah selama itu juga aku mengamati sosok indah tak terjangkau di depanku itu.

"kurasa ini hari terakhir aku kesini hyung," ucapku yang membuat Leethuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku sedikit kaget.

"apa tuan muda Choi ada urusan bisnis?"

Aku sedikit terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, benar juga bagaimana bisa seorang tuan muda sepertiku yang notabene bisa mendapatkan segala sesuatu dengan mudah bisa tampak sangat menyedihkan seperti ini dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"mungkin aku menyerah?"

"benarkah? Apa alasannya?"

Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leethuk hyung yang ini sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku.

Ting~

"selamat datang." Teuki hyung bergegas berdiri untuk menyambut sang pelanggan,

Namja itu lagi rupanya, seorang namja bersurai ikal dengan onyx berwarna coklat terang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat seseorang yang tengah melahap kuenya.

Senyum manis masih setia menghiasi wajahnya,

"apa sudah selesai Bummie hyung?" sapanya ramah pada Kim Kibum—sosok yang selama ini selalu aku perhatikan.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap heran pada sosok namja yang kini sudah menduduki kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"nugu?"

Sakit..

Aku meremas dadaku sendiri yang terasa sesak, meski ucapan itu bukan tertuju padaku tapi entah kenapa aku juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai ikal itu.

"Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun." ucapnya tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang dibalas ragu oleh Kibum.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Ucap Kibum ragu

"lain kali hyung harus mengingat namaku. Aku Kyuhyun kekasihmu."

Cukup..!

Aku tak sanggup lagi..!

"aku pergi Teuki Hyung." ucapku sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kedai itu.

Aku kini tau pasti alasannya, alasan kenapa aku menyerah untuk mengapai sosok itu.

Mungkin aku tak akan bisa tersenyum seperti dia, tersenyum seolah bahagia dan baik-baik saja.

Tersenyum ceria seperti sosok Cho Kyuhyun di depan seorang Kim Kibum, mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum di wajah.

Melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari dan berulang jutaan kali.

Aku mungkin tak akan sanggup.

Aku tak akan bisa menciptakan topeng sekokoh milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Satu tahun..

Kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk melihat betapa besar cinta seorang Kyuhyun.

Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melihat opera yang sama setiap kalinya.

Sudah cukup untuk membuatku mengaku kalah bahkan ketika aku belum memulai apapun juga.

Sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa melampaui seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Horeeeeeeeeeeeee

Akhirnya berhasil buat satu one shoot setelah vakum hampir setengah abad? #plakk

Ngemis review dari reader?!


End file.
